


Vampires Are From Europe Because Someone Already Blessed The Rains Down In Africa

by theprincesjester



Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: M/M, These two are nerds, and somehow that spiraled into this, and then i had to explain it to my brother, elise makes an appearance, i love them, it. could be better but, this came out of a joke i saw, this is me actively avoiding everything else i'm supposed to be writing, which led to me playing africa by toto for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincesjester/pseuds/theprincesjester
Summary: “Since vampires are supposedly hurt by holy water, I always wondered why priests don’t just say a prayer over every storm cloud, kill the vampires from above. Then I realized why so many vampires are from Europe… Someone already blessed the rains down in Africa.”Specs had to look down, hiding his face, so that the grin that was forming couldn’t be seen. “That’s dumb,” he said, after a moment.“Maybe it is, but you liked it,” Tucker smiled, putting his phone away.“Whatever,” Specs shrugged. He didn’t want to let Tucker have this battle, but there were worse things to fall to.





	Vampires Are From Europe Because Someone Already Blessed The Rains Down In Africa

“Since vampires are supposedly hurt by holy water, I always wondered why priests don’t just say a prayer over every storm cloud, kill the vampires from above. Then I realized why so many vampires are from Europe… Someone already blessed the rains down in Africa.” 

Specs had to look down, hiding his face, so that the grin that was forming couldn’t be seen. “That’s dumb,” he said, after a moment. 

“Maybe it is, but you liked it,” Tucker smiled, putting his phone away. 

“Whatever,” Specs shrugged. He didn’t want to let Tucker have this battle, but there were worse things to fall to. 

—-

Specs had almost forgotten about it. It wasn’t until he was in the middle of the store, trying to find the bread, that his phone had buzzed. 

He checked it, to find that it was a text from Tucker, containing a single link. Sighing, he opened it, barely hiding his smile when he saw it was Africa by Toto. Shaking his head, he decided that the best thing to do was retaliate–it was something they were both good at. 

He had the link to Never Gonna Give You Up at the ready, sending it after double-checking to make sure it was the right one. He slid his phone back into his pocket with a triumphant smile, grabbing the bread he had been looking for and making his way to the checkout. 

–

“Resorting to Rick Astley?” It was the first thing that greeted him when he got through the front door, Tucker sitting on the couch looking rather amused. 

“I wouldn’t call it ‘resorting to Rick Astley’,” Specs responded, making his way to the kitchen so he could put the groceries away. 

“I’m sure,” 

“I wouldn’t.” 

“Then what would you call it?” 

“I’d call it…” He stopped to think for a moment. “I’d call it knowing the rules of battle.” 

Tucker snorted. “I’m sure you would, you nerd.” Specs could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

“I would.” 

“Whatever,” 

A pause. “Come help me with this?” 

“Sure, gimme a second,” 

—-

The next time it’s brought up, Specs is home alone–Tucker had said something about needing to get more equipment, or something. He wasn’t completely sure, and he figured he’d find out when he did. 

He had been half watching some horror movie–a quick glance at the tv showed it was It, the old 1990 one, the sight of which reminded him that he and Tucker were supposed to go see the newer one this weekend (“We’ll make a date of it,” Tucker had said, and Specs had only laughed a little and shoved him before agreeing to go)– and trying to write, the margins of the notebook he was currently writing in littered with doodles, when he had heard his phone buzz from where it was sitting on the coffee table. Sighing, he leaned and got it, rolling his eyes when he saw it was another link from Tucker. 

When he clicked the link, he had to resist rolling his eyes again when he saw it was Cascada’s Everytime We Touch. He let himself laugh a little before sending a link to With or Without You by U2. He was determined to not go down, not yet. 

They had just gotten into this battle, and Specs wasn’t about to get shot down. 

—-

He had been in his chair, Tucker on the couch, the next time it had happened. The two had been half-heartedly watching Beetlejuice together–Tucker had been working with one of his cameras, Specs trying to make a dent in his writing– when Specs felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Sighing, he got it out, a glance at Tucker showing that he had paused his work on the camera to look at something on his own phone. 

When Specs looked at the screen, he looked up again. 

“Really? How Deep Is Your Love?” Specs was staring at Tucker, expecting an answer for the BeeGees song. He only received a shrug, Tucker barely sparing him a glance, returning back to the camera. Specs stared at Tucker (glared, he thought. He had tried to glare, but he wasn’t sure he could call it that) for a few minutes more before returning to his own writing. 

–

Later that night, before going to bed, Specs sent Take On Me in retaliation. 

—-

He awoke to another link from Tucker. When he clicked on it, it took him to Chapel of Love. Specs rolled his eyes as he got out of bed, getting dressed before going to the kitchen. Tucker was already up and eating breakfast. 

“Have you finally admitted defeat?” Tucker looked up when he heard Specs walk in, an eyebrow raised in question. Specs snorted. 

“Sure.” 

Tucker shrugged. “You will eventually,” and then he turned back to his cereal. 

It was after lunchtime when Specs sent Crazy Little Thing Called Love in retaliation. He could barely remember how it had started, or how it had gotten this far, he just knew he was determined not to lose. 

—-

The next time it happened, he was with Elise. Tucker had stayed home, working on some project–something Specs was sure he’d hear about when he got back. The two had been talking, discussing something about the Further, when his phone had buzzed again. He let himself get distracted from the conversation, something he tried to avoid doing–a fact Elise was aware of. 

He checked his phone, shaking his head a little when he saw another link from Tucker. Elise looked at him in question.

“Is everything alright?” she was, rightfully, concerned. 

“Hm? Oh, yeah, everything’s fine,” Specs responded absent-mindedly, checking to see what the link led to. When he saw Happy Together, he looked up. 

For some reason, that was the one that made him stop and consider many things. 

“Are you sure?” 

And Specs found himself explaining what had been happening up until that moment, still confused and wondering why it was just now that he had started to wonder about this. 

“So… what I’m hearing is that you two have been sending each other…” Elise laughed a little. Specs nodded. 

“And you’re only realising this now,” she mused, turning to look at Specs. He nodded. 

“I don’t…” 

“I’m a little surprised that you’re… well…” 

“What?” 

“Are you two not…?” 

“No! No. Why would you… I don’t…” 

“Ah. So that’s what he hasn’t–” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Nothing, nothing. You appear to have two options here, now: You can either respond or shut it all down. It’s up to you to decide which you want to do,” 

Specs nodded, pausing to mull over his options before making a decision. 

“Thank you,” was all he said after, sliding his phone back into his pocket and returning back to the conversation they had been having before. 

—-

Flirting with each other via bad jokes, banter, and love songs wasn’t what either had really… expected, but it had happened, even if neither had been particularly aware of it at first. That’s what it had started as–a joke, and nothing more. 

It had turned into a war of sorts, before leveling out into something much calmer. 

—-

When Specs had returned home that night, he wasn’t too surprised to find that Tucker had already gone to bed. It was late–he had stayed at Elise’s for a bit longer than had been planned, but they had gotten some work done on the book, so they’d take it. 

It was an impulsive decision, really. He was already dressed for bed, standing next to the piece of furniture he usually slept on, before the thought sprang into his mind. 

He found himself putting his phone on the charger before leaving the room, making his way to the garage where Tucker normally slept and knocking lightly. There was no response, which Specs was fairly sure meant that his friend was asleep, and he gently turned the knob, trying to be as quiet as he could. 

He was successful, eyes trained on Tucker once he was in sight, trying to make sure he didn’t wake him up. 

Once he slipped into the dark room, he closed the door behind him, the room going dark once more, and he blindly walked towards where he was guessing Tucker’s bed was. When his shins hit it, he sat down, before swinging his legs over so he was laying next to his friend. He took his glasses off, feeling around for the bedside table before letting them drop on to it and settling back down. He laid facing away from his friend while he considered cuddling, but was brought out of the thoughts when Tucker turned and wrapped an arm around him. 

“Took you long enough, he muttered, still half asleep. 

“Sorry, did I…” 

“No, it’s fine. You didn’t wake me up, don’t worry about it,” Tucker opened one eye to look at him when Specs turned to face him. 

“So… trying to flirt through old 80’s love songs?” 

“What about it?” 

Specs snickered. “‘What about it?’ Isn’t that what you were doing?” Tucker closed his eye at the question, as if he were going to try to go back to sleep. 

“You reciprocated, and you let me take you on a date to the movies. I’d say it was pretty successful,” 

“So you were serious about that?” 

“Of course, did you think I wasn’t?” 

“Well… not really, no,” 

“Would you like it to have been?” 

Specs spent longer than he would’ve liked thinking about the question before nodding. “I think so,” 

“Alright, good. Now can I go back to sleep?” 

“Yeah, okay. You can.” 

“Thank you.” 

Specs barely felt the kiss that was pressed to his forehead before Tucker fell asleep, but he was fairly certain it had happened. 

He let himself think about what all that had meant, what was coming. He felt almost giddy, not even trying to fight the smile that was working across his face. 

And if he could hear I Will Always Love You playing softly, somewhere, he decided it was something that he could worry about tomorrow. They had busted worse ghosts before.


End file.
